Hyper Rage
by Lauralaulau
Summary: Every few years Satedan men who have no partner enter into Hyper Rages, until the Luna cycle ends they have all consuming anger, violence and are a danger to any man seen as a threat. Ronan for his own safety had been moved into an isolation room, Teyla was looking after him but why was Ronan acting so protective and different around Dr. Beckett, who was an un partnered male?


Doctor Beckett groaned as his intercom buzzed loudly on his bedside table waking him from his sleep. A quick glance at the alarm proved his suspicions Only three hours sleep he sighed as he sat up and reached for the intercom

"Beckett"

"Doctor Beckett, this is Teyla could I speak with you?"

"Of course, is everything alright?" he pulled on his shirt and boots quickly

"I would greatly like to speak with you privately"

"Right, on my way dear" he snapped his intercom onto the belt of his pants as

He rushed out the door and after numerous twists and turns of the Atlantis corridors he knocked politely at Teyla's door.

"Welcome Doctor Beckett, thank you for coming I am sorry that you have interrupted your sleep"

"It is okay, now tell me what is troubling you?"

"Ronan"

"I don't understand"

"I am worried that tomorrow will turn into a rather problematic day and I would like to advice you to prepare an isolation room that Ronan can be confined in for several days"

"Why lass?"

"At every fourth lunar cycle Satekan's men enter into what is called a Hyper-rage"

"All males?" He asked confused

"Those that do not have a partner"

"What is a hyper rage exactly?"

"I only have a basic understanding of it but I believe that they become very aggressive to other men who are also un partnered and could be seen as a threat"

"Isolating him so he does not cause harm to anyone else or himself"

"Yes and during these times, I…" she trailed off into thought

"Teyla?"

"I apologise I am trying to find the best words to describe it. During these times if the male has not partnered but there is a loved one they get very protective and jealous of others. They get very friendly with their loved one and that person would be the only one who could calm Ronan down enough so he does not turn his rage onto others or commonly when they are isolated themselves"

"Once they have committed to a partner these Hyper-rages do not occur"

"If they lose their loved one does the rages return?"

"No"

"So Ronan will be fine? He had a love on Sateka that sadly died but that means he will not be affected"

"Ronan told me in passing that he had been on an abandoned world four cycles ago so he did not hurt others merely himself"

"Why?"  
"I would conclude that she was not Ronan's correct partner"

"Okay, what does he suggest we need to do with him during these rages"

"He asked to be sent off world to another abandoned world but was denied since he refused to explain why. He plans of locking himself into his quarters but I am concerned that some one will come across him during that time"

"How long do these rages last?"

"They vary in duration depending on the progression of the moon during the cycle. I believe from study that this time it will be only three days"

"Only?"

"Yes the previous was five days long"

"Okay, well I will prepare the isolation room. That can be sealed up remotely and no one will go into it without approval"

"Thank you Doctor Beckett"

"Right okay, thank you Teyla will you bring in Ronan so we can get him settled before this starts"

"I believe that will be wise"

BREAK

Beckett had set up the isolation room and cleared out everything that would break, or cause any form of harm to Ronan during his Hyper-rage. He had told Shepperd and Weir of the conversation with Teyla and they agreed to have a lock down of that end of Atlantis with only approve personnel allowed access.

Since Teyla only had limited knowledge of what these rages included and Ronan had refused Teyla's questioning no one was very sure what would occur in the next few days.

Beckett had some sedatives prepared if needed though he was reluctant to use them on the large man, of course he was not sure who Ronan would accept into the room to administer it. Perhaps Teyla he thought, he had not asked how the Satekan men reacted to women who were partnered. He should ask once they arrived he decided as he slowly made the bed

"Doctor Beckett" Teyla's friendly words greeted

"Ah hello Teyla" he smiled turning around

Ronan was looking tense and stood in a defensive stance, like when he first arrived at Atlantis when he did not trust them.

"Ronan lad, come on in. I didn't really know what you would want in here, I can get whatever will make you comfortable"

Ronan was silent but he entered the room and stalked around the Doctor a few times breathing deeply though his nose exhaling the scent of the room that assaulted his senses with the familiar smells of the Scottish Doctor.

He groaned deeply noticing Beckett flinch slightly and Teyla send him a sharp look

"Ronan" Beckett asked tentatively

Brown hard eyes snapped to apprehensive blue ones

"Can you tell me more of what we should expect during the next few days"

He looked at Teyla then at the Doctor again, he paced more and his words were rough and pointed with large silences between them as if forming the sentences were difficult

"It feels like my chest is trying to break into two"

"The constant pain that nothing relieves and flashes of blinding pain that comes and goes"

"Anger and the need to break things"

"Anger at everyone who is not the one, anger that I have faced another Hyper-rage, feelings of being trapped and can not escape"

"It sounds horrible, how long have you been having these"

"Coming of age and only stop when you have found your partner" Teyla added as Ronan seemed to be no longer interested in talking as he moved around the room with growing agitation.

"Okay, we will keep you safe in here with meals and keep you from hurting others as well as yourself until it passes"

Ronan nodded as he continued to pace slowly circling the room

"It is almost dawn Doctor I believe it would be best to leave now"

"Of course, if you need anything Ronan just ask, we will be able to hear you"

Teyla was at the threshold of the door when Beckett asked

"Is there anyone who could enter the room with you if needed?"

"partnered female, rarely a partnered and highly respected male they would not be hurt but they would not be able to stop the violence. The un partnered partner ease the pain and their presence can stop the feelings of rage" he grunted uneasily

"Doctor Beckett" Teyla pressed again "You need to leave now"

"Okay so if needed Teyla would be our best choice" Beckett mused looking at Teyla and back at Ronan

"Teyla!" he cried out causing Teyla to spin around from where she had opened the door for him, she found Beckett shifting awkwardly as Ronan had come close so he could nuzzle his face against the Doctors neck and was breathing in the smells of him. Antiseptic, surgical plastic, a musky uniquely male smell and sweat Ronan smirked liking the combination

"Teyla?" He asked again with worry but clear confusion in his words

"It's okay Doctor Beckett" she answered slowly "Dawn has broken"

"Ronan, let Doctor Beckett go" she added

"No" he grunted stepping closer, he slid his large hand through Carson's dark hair slowly

"Ronan" he asked slowly continuing with more confidence when he received a deep hum in response

"Ronan lad I need to go, I have work to do and people who are very sick to look after"

"No" he answered again as his hand moved from the Doctors hair to roam down his neck and back lazily until he held him firmly at the hip

"I have to lad but I told you before I can hear you and see you in here so if you need anything call out okay. And.." he looked at Teyla's confused expression before continuing

"I'll bring your meals in me self, I'll join you for your meals alright" he stepped back with a tight smile and headed to the door, Teyla held it wide enough for him to slip outside as he turned to exit he looked back at Ronan who looked both murderous in generally but his eyes seemed sad as they had followed him out the door. Teyla shut the door and sealed it, she spoke with the main control room by intercom and the door was remotely sealed.

"Teyla?"

"You did not tell me you were partnered Doctor Beckett, clearly Ronan recognised it and respects you greatly as very few partnered men could have entered the room with Ronan"

"Teyla dear, I do not have a partner" he muttered softly

BREAK

By the time Beckett and Teyla had moved into the Doctors office were the surveillance equipment of Ronan's room was, the Satekan had moved into his Hyper-Rage fully. He was crying out angrily and painfully, dreadlocks shaking around his angry face, pulling at his shirt until the material gave way, he threw the mattress and bedding around, shredding the streets and pillow. He broke the chair and threw that round as he cried out, the banged and slammed himself into the door trying to get out of the room repeatedly. He turned on himself and large bruises appeared from where he threw himself into the door, onto the floor and where he would hit himself with closed fists, against his chest and shoulders mostly.

The sight made Doctor Beckett voice dry up in his throat, the term Hyper-Rage seemed to be the best description of it all, he understood Teyla's concern over it and the importance to make sure that this part of Atlantis was blocked off from as many people as possible. Teyla settled herself in to watch over Ronan while Beckett saw to the rest of his patients, he did his meds and as they all received breakfast he piled three breakfast trays onto one, balanced a fourth on top and headed towards Ronan's room with Teyla behind him

"Doctor Beckett, I am unsure how Ronan will react to you now that it has been several hours into the cycle. He acted towards differently then expected"

"I know" He sighed "I can get the food trays in through the little door here" he opened it and pushed the loaded up food tray in

Fast hands grabbed at it and pulled roughly at the food before a deep almost feral voice spoke in a hush whisper

"Doc"

"Yes, I am right here"

"Please" the voice asked brokenly

"Do you want a sedative lad? Are you bleeding? Tell me what you need" He asked quickly

"You" was the sad broken answer

Beckett turned to Teyla

"In a state of aggression such as this it is hard for them to comprehend thought let alone lie and use trickery on others"

"I have never heard of them doing such a thing either during the Hyper-rage"

"Okay" he pushed the next tray inside and using his ancient gene opened the door before slipping inside quickly.

Ronan turned around from where he was sitting on the floor with the tray of food in front of him, he had not touched the food yet which surprised the Doctor

"Not hungry lad?" he asked in the way of greeting picking up his own tray and slowly walking over

"Yes" he grunted sounding pained by the action

"Why did you not eat it yet then?"

"Waiting you" he spat out painfully

"Well, I promised I would join you for meals so thank you for waiting" he smiled, he started on his own breakfast tray and after a moment Ronan dug into his hungrily, silence filled the small room until Ronan finished his tray some time later

"Here" Carson offered out some of his toast with jam on it "I'm full so you have it" he offered

Ronan slowly reached out and took the offered food

He moaned as another wave of pain swept through his body

"I've never liked jam much, my poor Mother would be horrified to find out" he chuckled as he sipped his juice seeming calm on the outside

"Hmm, apple juice is my favourite" he added conversationally as he tried up the tray, his head sprung up when Ronan's un drunk mug of juice was placed onto his tray, Ronan's hazel eyes stared at him intensely

"Yours" he stated, Beckett picked it up and drank it easily in a few mouthfuls

"Thank you Ronan, I didn't know you didn't like apple juice"

"Don't mind" he muttered "Your favourite" he explained

Beckett cleaned up Ronan's tray and after tapping at the food window pushed them out into Teyla's waiting hands before turning back around

"Do you sleep during these cycles?" He asked suddenly thinking of it

"No" he answered standing up and walking over to Beckett, who was still near the door

"Go?" He asked

"Sorry Ronan but yes" he answered truthfully

"Back?" He asked

"I'll see you at lunch okay" he smiled kindly he was not expecting Ronan to wrap him into what was commonly jokingly called a Ronan bear hug, he patted Ronan's back gently until he was released and he slipped out of the room again.

Teyla was staring at him over the small tablet Rodney had leant her so she could check the room from the other side of the door and outside of Carson's office.

"Okay Teyla let's get back I have more patient's and a lot of paper work ahead of me"

"He waited for you. He shared with you and he hugged you" she mused as they walked "I have never heard of such behaviour from a Hyper-raging Satekan and a unpartnered male before"

"It's quite a mystery" he answered

BREAK

Beckett was clearly getting exhausted but he continued to work with his patients in the infirmary and check Ronan at each meal time. Ronan would not eat without him in the room with him and it allowed Beckett time to see if Ronan had injured himself. After dinner he asked Ronan if maybe he could try getting some sleep and he promised the Satekan he would see him in the morning, Ronan stepped closer and after what seemed to be Beckett's customary goodbye hug Ronan once again nuzzled his head into Beckett's shoulders sighing almost contentedly, he pressed a dry chaste kiss to his neck and stepped back as Beckett left the room.

"Teyla?" he asked her "Why did he kiss me?"

"I do not know Doctor Beckett, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course" he answered as they walked the empty corridors to the infirmary

"You said you do not have a true partner but tell me there was others"

"It was a long time ago dear"

"Yes, but I am trying to understand why Ronan reacts like he does, did you lose your love?"

"No, I have never found what we call 'the one'"

"But like Ronan you had someone you cared for"

"Yes, it was a long time ago when I was fresh out of medical school. I was so stressed and working long hours, I never looked after myself and one day I was walking back from the hospital to my small apartment when I tripped over a bucket of paint. I was covered in this cream paint and apologised until my throat hurt, I was helped up and offered a rag to wipe my eyes clean then helped home" he reminisced sadly

"I thought I was in love but just got my heart-broken instead" he added shaking his head as if he could shake the memories out

"What was their name?" Teyla asked softly trying to not shake him out of his thoughts and memories, she knew the answer but didn't want him to shut down

"Jim" he added bitterly, he looked at her suddenly and blushed deeply

"I am sorry someone hurt you Doctor Beckett, you deserve happiness and this Jim sounds like he did not appreciate how wonderful you are" she smiled as she slipped into the office to continue watching over Ronan

BREAK

Beckett worked through the night, paperwork never stops and some of his patients had needed extra monitoring during the night, Teyla had slept in the office on a made up cot but as she woke at dawn she noticed how tired and exhausted Beckett was. He busied about caring for all the patients, Teyla checked the video footage during the night, Ronan had continued to rage all night never sleeping though she could see he was also in need of some. He continued to bang at the door and scream, yell and call out, she stopped the feed as Beckett walked in with two trays of food again and Teyla followed him once again down to the isolation room

"Ronan?" Beckett called though the food tray door

A grunt answered him

"Step back lad I am coming inside" Ronan had moved back as Beckett entered with the trays of food and after sitting down on the floor again he slid over Ronan's tray with four servings of food crammed onto it, Ronan held out the apple juice silently and Beckett took it again smiling when Ronan picked up the orange juice that sat next to it and drank it before drinking the bottle of water

"You need to get some rest Ronan lad" he mentioned

"Pain" he grunted brokenly as he ate quickly

He stared at the Doctor for a moment before adding

"You sleep"

"Would love to get some sleep, got none last night too much work to do"

"Work too hard" Ronan stated as he cleared his tray as Beckett finished his

"Aye" he sighed

Ronan stood up took the trays over to the door and knocked, passed them to Teyla and turned back to Beckett

"Sleep" he pointed to the mattress

"If you can Ronan I am sure you will feel better for some sleep" he confirmed

"You sleep" Ronan tried again getting annoyed he could not get the words from his head out his mouth

"Here?" Beckett asked

"Yes"

"I will sleep in my quarters soon"

"Lie" Ronan muttered "You work"

"Well I will sleep after I check on a few more things"

"Need sleep" Ronan pushed reaching out and taking the Doctors hand leading him to the bed

"Okay, I can set my watch for an hour then I have to go Ronan"

"What about you? Have you slept"

"No"

"If I have too so do you" he ordered pointed to the bed

Ronan sat down on the bed obediently and watched Beckett set his watch, he laid down on his back stiffly trying not take up much space as Ronan laid down next to him. Beckett's eyes started to drift close of their own accord before he felt Ronan's large strong arms wrap themselves around his waist and carefully pull Beckett onto his side. Beckett's warm brown eyes opened and he saw hazel ones staring at him fighting the weight of the eye lids, Beckett sighed and Ronan shifted a hand to his head gently setting Beckett onto his chest holding him securely. Beckett placed an unsure hand onto the Satekan chest which was rewarded with a hum from Ronan before Ronan spoke again

"Sleep Doc"

"Sleep Ronan" Beckett closed his eyes and sleep quickly took a hold of both men

Teyla smiled happily at her tablet which she placed down on the floor as she sat in a state of mediation until Beckett's watch alarm sounded

BREAK

"Doctor Beckett" Teyla greeted when he stumbled out of the room an hour later

"Don't Teyla, just don't"

"You did very well to get Ronan to sleep" she answered avoiding the topic she knew the doctor was referring to

Beckett continued to work during the day and since his only breaks were his meals with Ronan he did not look better for his hour nap

"Doctor Beckett" Teyla questioned "I believe it would be best for Ronan if you joined him for a few hours, if he sleeps again I think he would feel better and the time would pass quicker"

"You want me to sleep in there with him again?" He asked

"Yes, he has not attempted to sleep before or after that nap with you present"

"I don't think that is a good idea" he stated as he approached the food tray door, Teyla crouched down and spoke through the small cut out

"Ronan, would you sleep more if Doctor Beckett was with you?"

"Yes" a pained violent word cried out from the other side of the room

She looked at Beckett with concern

"Are you hurt Ronan?" She asked

"Yes" was repeated in the same tone as before

Beckett sighed and pulled his medical kit to him before opening the door

"Doc" Ronan grunted from the far corner of the room

He approached and saw blood from a gash on his upper thigh

"Lay down Ronan and I can dress that wound" Ronan did as asked and after a few tense minutes Beckett had stopped the bleeding and had the wound clean and dressed

"Now, let's get you onto the mattress for some much-needed sleep" he soothed

"You sleep"

"Yes I will sleep as well" he added as he watched Ronan stagger over to the mattress, he heard Teyla open the small latch door and two new pillows as well as an extra blanket were pushed through, Beckett picked them up and settled one pillow under Ronan's exhausted head. He threw the blanket over Ronan and crossing to the other side of the mattress removed his shoes this time and eased himself into the bed, he turned to see hazel eyes watching him and after Ronan shifted closer and opened his arms out he sighed silently and snuggled into Ronan's warm firm chest as Ronan wrapped him into his arms with a deep hum.

"Goodnight Ronan" he whispered as he closed his eyes and he felt sleep start to ease his conscienceness, he ignored the feels of security and comfort at being held in another mans arms again as he fell asleep to Ronan's soft snores.

Teyla took the tablet with her back to her quarters and with years of training continued to wake every hour where she would check the check and see the two men cuddled up intertwined fast asleep.

BREAK

"Ronan..Ronan!….RONAN!" Beckett cried out trying to wiggle out of Ronan's tight embrace but each time he managed to move Ronan would shift and move closer. Beckett woke up laying on his back with Ronan propped up on his tanned elbows over him placing slow soft kisses along his jaw.

"RONAN!" He yelled as loud as he could, Ronan chuckled as the isolation door slammed open and Teyla rushed in with Colonel Shepperd.

Ronan's head snapped up and he spun into action, he climbed over Carson facing Shepperd slammed both his tight fists against his chest as he roared, his dark coloured dreadlocks shaking like his rage. Teyla rushed to Beckett

"Come with me" she urged taking his hand and heading towards the door

"Shepperd is merely distracting him" she added as she heard Ronan rush forward

"He will hurt him" Beckett explained "And he will not forgive himself" he added turning away and stepping out of her grasp

"Ronan" He called walking back towards the taller man who was advancing on the Colonel after being knocked down to the floor

"Ronan" he called again louder

Ronan's eyes briefly flicked over to his before looking back at Shepperd

"Ronan, let the Colonel go"

"THREAT" he yelled angrily

"No Ronan, Shepperd is no threat to you"

"Shepperd is your friend" he added hoping some of it was getting though to Ronan

"He take mine"

"No Ronan, Shepperd wont take anything that is yours"

"He take you"

"No, I'll stay right here okay"

He stood over Shepperd with flashing eyes

"Carson mine" he hissed threateningly

"Please don't hurt him Ronan"

"Why" he asked

"Because I asked you too. Please Ronan, just come here your bleeding let me take care of you and bandage you up"

Ronan glared at the Colonel before down at Carson who had a hand on each of Ronan's biceps, he glared back at the Colonel repeating his earlier words

"Carson mine"

"Yes Ronan, I'm not Shepperd's"

"Ronan Carson's" he added looking down at him again

"Aye, let's get you cleaned up and some breakfast okay. You promised me your apple juice"

"Favourite"

"Aye its my favourite"

"Sleep"

"Yes I will come back and help you get some sleep tonight. Tomorrow morning all this pain will be gone and it'll be over"

"No more"

"Tomorrow will bring no more pain"

"Ever" Ronan added, Beckett's head tilted to the side in confusion

"Carson Ronan's, Ronan Carson's, no more pain" he tried to explain, he had not seen Shepperd slowly slip out of the room or the medical team who rushed him into the infirmary for treatment.

"Aye" Beckett agreed cautiously

Teyla slid in the two food trays and Beckett picked them up placed them on the mattress and they ate silently. Ronan did hand over his apple juice and Beckett gave Ronan his toast with jam like normal.

"Can I see the wound, if your good I'll reward you" Beckett asked when the larger man had finished

Ronan turned around and Beckett saw that Ronan had rolled into some broken glass, his shoulder had small pebble like shards in it.

Beckett quickly got everything sorted and slowly pulled each piece of crushed glass from the strong shoulder before him. He tried to keep his mind focused on the task but his eyes occasionally would sweep down to admire the rest of Ronan's muscular back and continue down to his thighs before he felt guilty and would return to his task.

Once it had all been removed Carson dressed it and Ronan slowly turned around

"Hmm" he muttered, it seemed as the end of the cycle neared Ronan would slowly regain more and more of his natural self, he sounds almost like his usual self

"Kiss?" Ronan asked

"Sorry?" Beckett stuttered

"Reward" Ronan stated repeating Carson's promise

"Well a reward can be anything you want, what do you want? I can get you chocolate or ice cream"

"Kiss" Ronan repeated then he frowned as he shook with pain and tried to force out a word that his Hyper-rage self did not understand

"Please" he pleaded

Beckett could see the effort it took for Ronan to express himself so he nodded once and Ronan smiled. It wasn't the threatening smirk he had used at Shepperd but his normal kind smile that softened his features and melted most people's hearts. He stepped closer to Beckett and wrapped one arm around his waist pulling him slowly closer, the other hands thumb swept over Carson's cheek lovingly before settling itself at Carson's neck

"Never hurt Carson" he muttered

"I know" Beckett sighed as Ronan placed a kiss on his jaw before placing a feather light onto his lips, Beckett tried to not respond when Ronan placed a light pressure on his lips working his own in massage of Beckett's own pleasantly.

He titled Beckett's head slightly to align his lips with Beckett's better as he deepened the kiss begging entrance into the doctors mouth with a deep moan

Beckett broke the kiss and stepped back as a blush flooded his cheeks

"More" Ronan muttered

"When your better and not in pain"

Ronan frowned

"Kiss again"

"When your yourself again"

"Lots"

"If that is what you want sure" he sighed

"Going?" he asked

"Ill come back at lunch" he added walking with Ronan following him

"Ill see you soon" he leant up and placed a kiss on Ronan's cheek without thinking and slipped out the door.

"Don't Teyla, seriously don't" he muttered walking past her as he felt tears sting in his eyes

"Doctor Beckett" She asked "I am sorry this is troubling you"

"Teyla, what does this all mean" he asked as his temper spiked

"I mean what is going the bloody hell on! Ronan hurt Shepperd but he has made no attempt to hurt me"

"Ronan would not hurt you"

"BUT WHY" he yelled throwing his hands up in anger

"Doctor Beckett please calm down"

"WHY" he asked as tears spilled from his eyes

"Because you are his partner"

Beckett sat down heavily

"Partner"

"I believe so" Teyla soothed

"Teyla do you realise what this means?"  
"I believe you and Ronan will be happy and that pleases me"

"Ronan may not be pleased"

"You are concerned that when he has recovered from the Hyper-rage he may refuse your affection. I do not think this will happen"

"I did not say I had feelings for Ronan"

"If you did not you would not of slept so well in his arms"

BREAK

Beckett sent the food tray down with Teyla, staying in the infirmary during lunch. He busied himself with paper work and re stocking supplies ignoring Teyla as she sat in the office watching the monitor with increasing concern.

"Doctor Beckett" she repeated as he rushed past her

"DOCTOR BECKETT" she angrily repeated again

The Scottish doctor froze and slowly turned at her

"Please look" she turned the tablet towards him as she added

"He became very distressed when you did not arrive at lunch time and has continued to become more and more violent"

Ronan was acting if not worse than he had during the middle of the Hyper-rage, he had almost entirely shredded the mattress and the bedding from the night before, he was sweating heavily slamming his fists onto his stomach, crying out silently since it was muted, pulling at his dreadlocks and had removed small clumps of hair. He ran at the door and paced angrily before squatting down and wrapping his arms around his knees as he groaned in pain and tears spilled from his eyes talking in his sobs

"Has he been like that since lunch?" he asked "What is he saying"

"Yes its been like this for several hours, let me turn on the sound"

He heard anger yells, pained sobs and he felt his stomach drop when he heard

"Doc"

"Carson gone"

"Carson promised"

Beckett felt a tear left is eyes

"What have I done"

"It is okay Doctor Beckett, this is a very difficult situation and you have dealt with it as best you can"

"I will check on him" he determinedly told her

"I think that would be a good idea" she smiled as he left quickly

Beckett reached the isolation room and slowly opened the door

"Ronan" he called gaining his attention

Ronan stood slowly and sat himself down on the damaged mattress looking down

"Lied"

"I know I'm sorry Ronan"

"Promised"

"I know and I am so sorry lad. I panicked"

"Scared?"

"Yes"

"Never hurt Carson"

"I was scared that when this is over you will be angry at me and think I took advantage of you or not return my feelings"

"Never hurt Carson"

"Do you forgive me"

Ronan was silent looking at him in confusion

"I'll do anything"

"Kiss?" Ronan grinned flashing happily

"You'll forgive then?"

"Always" he muttered

"Thank you" Beckett blushed placing a small kiss onto Ronan's lips

Ronan moaned and pulled Carson closer, he deepened the kiss quickly seeking entrance into him mouth. Carson sighed as he parted his lips welcoming in Ronan's eager exploring tongue, Ronan moaned again lowering Beckett onto the mattress pressing their bodies together from mouth to thighs. He eased his weight off the smaller man onto the elbows either side of his shoulders and straddling his waist.

Beckett allowed his hands to wander enjoying the feeling of firm muscles under his hands and the heat that radiated off Ronan's skin.

"Ronan" He sighed before shaking his head fighting his body that was encouraging him to explore Ronan's body more and his mind that was screaming for him to stop.

"Ronan, stop, we need to stop"

"No" Ronan whined

"I'm sorry I am so sorry but you're not yourself yet"

"Want"

"I know but not till your back to yourself"

Ronan frowned

"Come here" Beckett sighed opening his arms

"Lets get some sleep and soon this is all be behind us"

"Sleep" Ronan yawned settling himself onto Carson's chest and letting the smaller man wrap his arms around his waist. They both quickly fell asleep feeling safe and secure in each others arms.

Beckett woke several hours later and to Teyla's dismay he rushed out of the door after checking his watch. He went to his own quarters and after a quick shower he climbed into his bed alone ignoring the feeling of loneliness in his bed with Ronan's larger body not taking up the majority of the space.

BREAK

Carson stirred from his deep sleep, his room was still dark and judging by his feeling of tiredness he guess he had not been asleep long. He rolled over and snuggled closer to the warm chest he found, he heard a deep chuckle and he opened his eyes briefly and reached up to find Ronan's lips. He knew that dawn would be approaching soon and he shouldn't take advantage of Ronan but his head was cloudy, he felt dazed and wasn't sure if he was awake or this was just another Ronan dream. He moaned into the kiss as Ronan pressed harder onto his lips, Carson felt something snap inside himself and he kissed back with everything he had. He demanded entrance into Ronan's mouth and climbed over Ronan to settle himself into a straddling position has he took hold of Ronan's dreadlocks and pulled to tilt the angle of their mouths for better alignment. He felt Ronan groan and shiver beneath him, he pushed harder with one hand gently slipping it under Ronan's shirt and playing with the nipple he found. The other hand dipped down into Ronan's pants gripping the hot hard object he found smiling as Ronan moaned and bucked into his hand.

Carson continued to roughly explore Ronan's mouth and after removing his hand from Ronan's pants he pushed his own straining erection trapped in his own pjamain pants against Ronan's. He grunted and he felt Ronan's hands grip him gently on each hip securing him in place, Carson started to frantically rut against Ronan moaning and swearing as he enjoyed the friction his movements were causing as jolts of pleasure shook his body.

He felt Ronan bucking his hips up to meet his own and with more messy almost violent kisses he could feel Ronan's breath start to shake as he neared orgasm. He removed his lips from Ronan's and throwing his head back he pushed against the other man harder and faster, losing all sense of earlier rhythm in his near crazed state. He felt the coiling feel of his own want and knowing his own completion was arriving he leant forward and bit Ronan's shoulder as he groaned and spilled himself over the inside of his pants. As Carson's teeth sunk into his shoulder Ronan roared out as he also exploded into his pants. When the cloudy haze of post orgasm lifted Ronan heard a soft chuckle in his ear as Carson laid them both down and placed his head onto his chest.

"Best dream ever" Carson muttered placing a soft kiss onto Ronan's collarbone and curling up started to drift back to sleep.

BREAK

Carson yawned loudly, stretching his neck back lazily as he woke again. He still had a smile on his lips from his dream, he felt a light kiss on his jaw and he laughed huskily. Ronan woke him like he had earlier and Carson still waking from sleep forgot he had left the isolation room and Ronan hours earlier

He enjoyed the feeling of kisses as they crept up his face onto his lips

"Ronan" he moaned huskily, he sighed knowing he would have to stop Ronan soon

"Ronan lad" he sighed pushing the firm chest softly

"It can't be long till dawn, you'll be yourself soon but you need to stop until then I don't want to take advantage of you when you're not yourself" he mumbled with his head still nuzzled into Ronan's chest

"It must be almost dawn, I wonder what time it is?" he mused

A deep voice calmly answered him

"0700 hours"

Carson's eyes snapped open and he sat up staring into clear hazel eyes staring at him intensely, Carson's blue eyes widened in horror and he pushed back away from Ronan shifting backwards. He shuffled to far back and ended up hitting the floor as he tumbled off the bed, he swore from the floor tangled in a sheet. He sat up and looked into Ronan's concerned eyes as he looked down onto the floor at him

"0700 hours?" He asked "Dawn was hours ago" he looked around recognising his own quarters and possessions

"We're in my quarters, when did we get here?" he felt confused and concerned

"You left the isolation room just before dawn" Ronan stated softly

"After Teyla checked my dressings she said I should go get some rest so an hour or so later I came here. I woke you when I slipped into bed with you, you hmm" he looked down "You don't remember?"

"That wasn't a dream?" Carson asked as colour flooded his cheeks

"No" Ronan stated "I wasn't sure if you were going to send me to my own quarters or be mad at me after everything but then you kissed me and climbed into my lap I thought you were telling me you understood"

"Oh God" Carson moaned "I practically threw myself onto you and and"

"Yeah it was awesome" Ronan smiled happily

Carson looked at him surprised and looked down embarrassed

"Carson, come up here" Ronan sighed, Carson slowly rose and sat down on the edge of the bed apprehensively

Ronan pulled him closer and placed a kiss on his lips softly

"You do understand what this means right?" He asked

"The hyper-rage?" He asked

"Why you were never in any danger from me during it"

"Teyla said something but she wasn't sure"

"Carson, you calmed me down during my worst rage ever. You looked after me and protected me from myself. You stayed with me and didn't push me away"

"I know" he muttered

"I knew it was coming, the next rage but I kept thinking I had more time. But the missions kept coming. I knew you were the right person, my partner but I am sorry you had to find out that way"

"Your partner?" Carson asked tentatively finding it hard to hear it coming from Ronan's own lips

"Carson" Ronan sighed kissing him again "Cant you tell when I kiss you? I love you and have since the second I met you"

"Love, love mmm… me"

"Yes" He kissed Carson and slowly laid him down so he was leaning over him

"I can tell you love me back Carson, you don't have to tell me but I can feel it"

"I….I hmm"

"I'm sorry you had to find out and deal with me during my rage, I could see you been so worried. It like seeing what is happening but my body wasn't letting me be in control"

"You remember the rages?"

"Yes, thank you for taking care of me. I know it would have been difficult to deal with me in that state"

"You weren't that bad"

"I bribed you into kissing me, I would never of done to you"

Carson smiled softly

"I didn't mind the kisses" he admitted watching a large smile spread onto Ronan's face, he leant forward and placed another light kiss onto his lips

"Good" Ronan smiled

"Do you want to sleep more?"

"No, I think I would like to shower actually" Carson blushed

"We can get something to eat afterwards" he added "You gotta be hungry"

"Always"

"Okay, Ill shower quickly" Carson got to the small en suite door before turning around with his cheeks still aflame with colour

"Do… hmm, do you I don't know want to join me?" He asked

Ronan smiled again and slowly stood and walked over to Carson

"Thought you'd never ask"


End file.
